1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to a depth image generation apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating a depth image using transition of light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in use of a 3-dimensional (3D) image, technologies for generating a depth image necessary for generation of the 3D image are developing.
Among the technologies for generating a depth image, a time of flight (TOF) method determines a distance between an object and a depth camera using a phase difference between an output light emitted from a light source and a received light received by a sensor of the depth camera.
However, according to the TOF method, when intensity of the received light is out of a measurable range of the sensor of the depth camera, a saturation region in which the distance from the camera to a corresponding region is indeterminable may be generated.
In addition, when an integration time for measuring the received light is reduced to reduce the saturation region, a signal to noise ratio (SNR) may be increased, consequently reducing quality of the depth image.
Accordingly, there is demand for a method for generating a depth image without a saturation region while maintaining image quality.